


Baking and Other Hostile Acts

by mammothluv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie makes Meredith a birthday cake.  Meredith is less than enthusiastic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking and Other Hostile Acts

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Written in honor of candylandgal's birthday.

Roommates suck. More specifically, right this minute, Meredith Grey sucks.

They've lived together for almost a year now. Izzie knows Meredith well enough not to expect shrieks of delight when she presents her with a homemade birthday cake. She isn't expecting Meredith to moon over all of her hard work. A simple thank you would be fine.

What Izzie is getting is a roommate who is looking at her like being presented with a cake for her birthday has just ruined her life. Meredith Grey is looking at a delicious five-layer homemade birthday cake with disdain and it's pissing Izzie off.

Izzie didn't spend hours baking and decorating a cake (She piped flowers, for God's sake.) straight off a twenty four hour stretch in the pit so Meredith could look at her like cake was an insult. She did it because it's Meredith's freaking birthday and people need cake on their birthdays.

"Don't be a jerk, Meredith. Everybody likes cake. It's sugary and delicious." Izzie grabs a knife from the drawer and cuts a slice then places it on a plate. Her movements are quick, precise and just a little bit threatening.

"It's not the cake so much as the occasion behind it," Meredith replies, still looking at the brightly decorated cake like it might suddenly attack.

"What the hell is wrong with birthdays?" Izzie asks, throwing her hands up in the air. Meredith leans back to dodge the knife Izzie seems unaware she's still holding as it slices through the air dangerously close to Meredith's head.

"Nothing for other people," Meredith says. "It's just that my birthdays never seem to go well. I prefer to pretend they're not happening."

Izzie slams the plate holding a gigantic piece of cake down in front of Meredith. "Then pretend it's not for your freaking birthday. Just eat the stupid cake, Meredith!"

With that, Izzie turns on her heels and stomps toward the door but her dramatic departure from the kitchen is interrupted by Meredith's hysterical fit of giggles. She pauses in the doorway and turns to see Meredith doubled over, her entire body shaking with laughter.

"What?" Izzie asks defensively.

"It's just..." Meredith pauses, her laughter still making it difficult to speak. "Seriously, that was the most hostile cake presentation I have ever witnessed."

Izzie bites her lip. She refuses to laugh.

"I thought you were going to stab me," Meredith says, the words coming out between gasps as she tries to quiet her giggles.

Izzie rolls her eyes. "I was not going to stab you. But if I had, you would have deserved it."

Her laughter finally under control, Meredith replies, "Whatever. Just grab a fork and eat some of this monstrosity with me? It's the least you could do after nearly slicing my head off."

Izzie would protest and demand an actual apology but Meredith is digging into the cake with her fork and she's even looking sort of happy about it. That's really all Izzie wanted. Besides, it's Meredith's birthday whether she wants to acknowledge it or not and leaving her to eat cake alone on her birthday would just be sad. So Izzie grabs a fork from the drawer and sits down across from Meredith, swiping a huge glob of icing in the form of a carefully piped flower from the top of the cake.

"These flowers took forever," she says as she shoves one in her mouth, the sweet icing dissolving on her tongue.

"They're delicious," Meredith says, an actual smile on her face now.

"Thank you," Izzie says brightly. "You still suck but I'm glad you like my flowers."


End file.
